


What Comes Next?

by ecrivere



Series: Supergirl series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Sex Talk, Sisters, like an after school special but with porn, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: Sequel to First Night Out.It's movie night for the Danvers sisters and Kara has chosen an "educational" film to help them know what to expect in relationships with women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the week after my story [First Night Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8599708/chapters/19721341) which occurs after the Supergirl season 2, episode 6: "Changing."

Alex walked into Kara's apartment carrying a pizza box. It's the sisters' regular movie night.

"Hey, Kara, so what'd you pick?"

"Well, um…"

"Tell me you did not pick E.T. again."

"E.T.'s a really good movie," Kara protested.

"Kara…"

"But no, it's not E.T."

"Okay, then what'd you pick for us?" Alex set the pizza down on the coffee table. "Oh, you don't have the wine out, I'll grab it." Alex headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're gonna need wine," Kara said to yourself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Alex set the wine bottle and two glasses down next to the pizza. "So?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Kara began. "We've both been through a lot the last few weeks."

"Yeah…"

"And it'd be nice if we had an idea of what to expect going forward."

"Kara, what movie did you pick?"

"Naughty Girlz Next Door," Kara said with a bit of a wince, her voice going up at the end almost like it was a question.

"You rented porn? For us?" Alex choked. "Tell me you did not use your credit card."

"Yeah, why?"

"That can get digitally traced back to you."

"I didn't think of that, but it's not like I was going to go to a porn shop to look."

"No, I get that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Look, don't worry about it, I'll get Winn to scrub your purchase history tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'll make something up," Alex said. "Or just tell him the truth, he'd never believe it," she laughed. Then she went into big sister mode, "In future, buy gift cards for credit cards and pay for them with cash somewhere that doesn't have security cameras."

"You've given this some thought," Kara teased.

"Standard DEO procedure."

"Uh huh," Kara laughed. "So do you want to watch this or not?"

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn't deny that she was curious too. "Hit play."

Kara poured the wine and they settled back onto the couch with slices of pizza in hand.

The opening credits were brief and the film faded up on an apartment not unlike Kara's. A blonde woman entered frame when someone knocked on her door. She answered and let in a brunette asking to borrow some sugar.

Within three minutes they were making out because, you know, porn. The brunette had the blonde up on her counter and they took each other's shirts off. Both women had immense breasts.

"Who doesn't wear a bra with breasts that large?" Kara asked.

"They must have constant back pain," Alex commented. "Can you tell if they're real?"

"It's a video, Alex, it's not like x-ray vision's going to work."

"Right, I know, I wasn't thinking."

"Uh huh," Kara smirked. "But the way their…," she gestured with her hands in front of her chest, "…breasts are defying gravity, I'd guess not real."

The brunette ran her fingernails down the blonde's back.

"Wow, her nails are really long," Alex said.

"Is that a thing?"

"If anything the reverse from what I've seen at the nightclub."

In the amount of time it took Kara and Alex to have that exchange, the women onscreen had removed the rest of their clothes. Of course it hadn't taken long because again, no underwear.

Both sisters chewed their pizza more slowly.

"What's with…?" Kara said pointing to the screen.

"Brazilians," Alex answered.

"They're from Brazil?"

Alex laughed. "No, a Brazilian wax is what they call what you'd get done to look like that," Alex said, gesturing to the TV.

"And do you…get that done?"

"Hell no. That's gotta hurt like a son of a bitch. At least for us mere mortals."

Kara laughed.

The women on screen were getting more vigorous. Kara and Alex both tilted their heads to the side following the action. "She's really limber," Kara commented.

"She certainly is," Alex said and swallowed.

Then the image on screen made both sisters flinch and look away.

"Why would you…?"

"…when you could…"

The sisters looked at each other to avoid the television. "Do you think that's…?" Kara asked.

"I don't think this is really representative of actual lesbians," Alex said. "At the very least, I doubt everyone is so into…" she searched for the right words and came up with, "…ass play."

Kara laughed. "Do we keep watching?"

"Maybe fast forward a bit."

Kara grabbed the remote, peeking through her fingers as she fast forwarded.

Something had interrupted the women because they'd pulled apart. Kara hit play.

There was another knock on the door and the blonde went to answer it, still naked.

It was a delivery guy holding a package over his package. The women invited him in and started undressing him.

"Oh god, turn it off," Alex said.

"Thank Rao," Kara said as she hit stop.

The sisters started hysterically laughing, gasping for air.

Once Kara got her breath back, she said, "I'm so sorry, Alex. This was a terrible idea."

"Remember this the next time you consider renting porn to watch with your sister."

Kara took a deep breath and sighed. "I just wanted to… know what I should do. I really, really like Lena."

"I get it. You know I do. But Lena knows you haven't dated women before, right?"

"Yeah."

"She'll understand," Alex said, "She likes you. I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kara's face softened.

Alex continued, "I think as a starting point what feels good to you will probably feel good to her."

"I guess so," Kara said not entirely convinced it could be that simple.

"Well, did you feel good when you were kissing her?"

Kara couldn't help but grin remembering the other night. 

"I mean it looked like you were enjoying yourself when I caught you two making out at the holiday party," Alex teased.

Kara whacked her with a throw pillow.

Alex said, "Well?" as she moved the pillow out of reach.

"I did," Kara admitted.

"There you go," Alex said.

"But I'm Kryptonian."

"True," Alex said thinking it over. "Do Kryptonians climax?"

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed turning bright red.

"I swear I'm not trying to embarrass you, but it's probably something you'll want to figure out on your own if you haven't already."

Kara gave her a confused look.

Alex exhaled and said, "You know, solo sexy time?"

Kara furrowed her brow.

Alex shook her head and said, "Masturbate, Kara. Ack, that's a sentence I never wanted to say."

Kara gleefully laughed, "I made you say, 'masturbate'!"

"Aw, you're such a brat!" Alex said giving her a shove.

After a minute, Alex continued, "Seriously though, it can be really physically intense. You don't want to break her bed or something."

"No," Kara said suddenly dismayed. She was more concerned about hurting Lena than her furniture.

"Have you tried asking the construct of your mother about any of this?"

"I did, but all of the information was very clinical, Kryptonian reproductive systems, that sort of thing. When it came to sex, especially with Earthlings, she just kept repeating, 'I'm sorry, I don't have that information,' like she was in a broken feedback loop."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting pregnant," Alex said, but then after a beat added, "Right?"

"No, of course not," Kara replied. "Not unless I wanted to."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, Kryptonians had medical technology that would let them take DNA from two same sex partners to create a new life."

"How progressive."

"In some things… But I doubt there are plans for that or that you even have the materials to construct such a device here."

"Too bad," Alex said.

"You know," Kara began, ready to share her great idea, "I could expend my heat vision to lessen my strength. That way I wouldn't have to worry about hurting Lena or breaking anything in the middle of…anything."

"You could," Alex said thoughtfully, "But I don't think that's the answer. It's not a longterm solution and you deserve to have a real, full, happy life." She caught her breath realizing what she'd just said and got a wistful look.

Kara noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that was just something Maggie said to me," Alex said, shaking her head. "When will I be over her?"

"Oh, Alex," Kara said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, but I believe you're going to find someone great."

Alex leaned over and hugged Kara. After a minute, they pulled apart, both feeling less emotionally raw than they had.

Alex picked up the pizza box with the lid open and held it in front of Kara. Kara gave the pizza a quick zap with her heat vision and they each took another sizzling slice.

"Hey, what about Clark?" Alex suggested, "He must have experience with this since he's dating Lois, you could talk to him."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'd really rather not. It was bad enough talking to a hologram of my mother."

"Lucky me," Alex said. "You realize this is like the blind leading the blind, right?"

Kara laughed. "Yes, but that's part of what makes you so easy to talk to." She grabbed her wine glass and held it up to toast.

Humoring Kara, Alex picked up her glass.

"To my sister, who stands by me no matter what," Kara said.

Alex smiled and said, "Right back at ya. Cheers," as they clinked glasses.


End file.
